What Would Have Really Happened
by r2r4l
Summary: What Would Have Really Happened - When Dumbledore left baby Harry on the doorstep of the Dursley's on 1 Nov 1981. (Warning-Character Death)


What Would Have Really Happened - Version 1

Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Rubeus Hagrid left baby Harry Potter on the doorstep of 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England on November 1, 1981 in the late evening; wrapped in some blankets clutching a note.

During the middle of the night the temperature dropped to slightly below the average low temperature for a typical Nov. 1 in Surrey, at appx. 40 degrees Fahrenheit.

The next morning, the Dursley's woke up to find a small blue-gray skinned baby, cold and lifeless; lying on blankets which had come lose in the night, with a letter addressed to Petunia lying next to him.

The Dursley's called 999 and an ambulance and police responded. The ambulance delivered the baby to the nearby hospital where he was confirmed dead from exposure. The police being unable to confirm much of the Dursley's story continued to investigate them for foul play.

Soon the story appeared in the front page of the London Times and caught the attention of the UK Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher. On the next visit to the PM by Minister for Magic Millicent Bagnold, Thatcher informed Bagnold of the fate of Harry Potter and asked her to insure that nothing like this happens again and to insure that the wizards or witches responsible for this travesty are properly punished.

Minister Bagnold only knew that Albus Dumbledore had said that he 'had taken care of it' when she inquired into the fate of Harry Potter. And was assured that Harry was in the care of his muggle Aunt and her family.

Minister Bagnold knowing a political death knoll when she saw one issued an arrest warrant for Albus Dumbledore. The arresting officers were not told the reasons why, only that he was wanted for questioning and that he is to be brought into interrogation and as unarmed as any other wizard in such circumstances.

Having been brought in for questioning and sitting in the interrogation room unarmed as required. Minister Bagnold in the company of 4 senior Aurors who were now briefed on the investigation, questioned Albus Dumbledore of the events of Oct. 31 and Nov. 1, 1981. Incredibly, Dumbledore told the essential truth about his decision and his part of leaving baby Harry on the Dursley's doorstep in the manner in which he did. Bagnold still had not told him what happened to Harry or that anything at all had happened to Harry. Dumbledore was fully cooperating because he thought this was just a thorough buttoning up of the whole affair. When Bagnold also inquired if anyone else was with him that night, he answered truthfully but then began to get a sour pit in the bottom of his stomach that it sounded as though she was looking for witnesses now to corroborate his story.

"Minister, I don't understand. Is something wrong? Has something happened?" asked Dumbledore.

She turned to one of the Aurors and whispered some instructions who then left the room to bring in Minerva McGonagall and Rubeus Hagrid for questioning, same as Dumbledore. She then returned to face Dumbledore.

"I will tell you what happened you oaf." Bagnold spat.

And she recapped the discoveries of the Dursley's as reported, the subsequent police investigations that are going nowhere, then up through the muggle press to the Prime Minister to the subsequent conversation she had with her.

"You bloody idiot!" exclaimed Bagnold.

"You've murdered the 'boy who lived', the savior of the wizarding world!" she spat furiously.

"Wh-! How?! - this is preposterous. This can't be happening. He was very well and healthy when I lef-. Oh shit..." answered Dumbledore raging from incredulous to subdued in a heartbeat when he realized what he had done, what he was responsible for.

"That's right you bumbling idiot. Whatever could have possessed you to leave a baby on a doorstep in the middle of a fall evening with naught but a couple blankets and a letter?" began Bagnold.

"Beside what awful thing did happen, a number of other awful things could have happened. You are a moron. And now I am to believe that both Minerva McGonagall of all people allowed you to do this, stood there and watched this happen? Your pet Hagrid I can believe, he's barely human enough to spell his own name." said Bagnold.

"And we have permitted the two of you to administer and care for our children, the most vulnerable in our society for 9 months out of the year?!" said Bagnold.

"The three of you are going to pay for this. You will answer to the law, you will answer to the public at large, and it will cost you everything." said Bagnold.

"No, Millicent you cannot do this. I need to be free to set everything right!" replied Dumbledore.

"How in the bloody hell do you set right a dead baby Albus?" replied Bagnold.

"Are you a necromancer now too?" concluded Bagnold.

"I-. The prophecy. There's got to be a way." sputtered Albus.

"What are you babbling about now?" asked Bagnold.

Dumbledore then quoted the entire prophecy to her and revealed his theories about Lord Voldemort and how he might've used Horcrux's to survive, how he didn't believe he was truly gone forever and could come back and Harry's ultimate destiny in finishing him for good.

"Well this just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?" asked Bagnold.

"On top of this poor dead baby, Merlin rest his soul and forgive us Lily and James." continued Bagnold.

"But, you've doomed our world as well. _If_ this prophecy is true, then it has been broken."

_and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ..._

"Well, since young Harry _is_ dead, at the very least if your other theory holds true than _the other can plainly live_ now...unimpeded by the only one with whatever hidden power was meant to stop him. I can only conclude from all of this, that your theory is in fact wrong. That for this prophecy to be true, Harry has in fact _vanquished the Dark Lord_. But Harry's death was not at the hand of a Dark Lord was it Dumbledore, or have you something else you wish to reveal to this investigation?" said Bagnold.

"Now see here Millicent, you go too far. You know full well that I..." began Dumbledore.

"Save it Dumbledore, there is nothing about any of this that I _know full well_, except for the death of a poor little boy and the end of a proud pureblood wizarding line to boot."

"Aurors take him away and lock him in uncomfortable cell to await transfer to Azkaban."

"Fawkes! Fawkes!" screamed Dumbledore.

Silence.

"Et tu, Fawkes, et tu?" whispered Dumbledore as he was whisked away by the Aurors in shackles.

The End


End file.
